


backwards

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/F, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Pansy questions a habit of Dominique's.





	backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

The bed shifted as one witch sat up and swung her legs out from under the covers. The witch still in bed just buried her pale face into her pillow, her dark hair falling over the sides of her face.

"Must we get up?"

"It's morning. Morning is when you get up," the younger of the witches said to her bedmate. "Come on. It's not that bad."

"But morning means breakfast—"

"Which you hate."

"—and fixing the sheets—"

"Which you prefer to do by magic anyway."

"—and dressing."

The younger witch brushed her blond hair over her shoulders to give her companion a full view of what would be covered when she eventually found her shirt. She grinned. "We both know you hate that the most."

"Well, _I_ don't hate it so much when it's me dressing. You, on the other hand…" She reached out and poked her young lover's side, where the skin was tan and fleshy. "I hate losing sight of you."

"Pansy, you never lose sight of me!" the blonde groaned. She had to fight a giggle, though; Pansy had poked her in a ticklish spot.

Pansy pulled a face and tossed her hair out of her face to watch the other witch scramble to find her clothing. "I do. With everything you put on," she began as the other witch found her panties and slipped them on, "I see less and less of the real you that's plenty beautiful without all the flowery fabric and low-quality leather boots. Dominique, let's just get up later."

"No can do," Dominique said, and she scrunched up her nose. "I'm starving, Pans, I really am, and you really don't keep a lot of food here at home."

Pansy grumbled. But she couldn't really argue with a fact. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Dominique finally found her shirt and slipped her arms into the sleeves. Well, at least Dominique wasn't going to torture her _too_ badly by containing her bosom in a bra first. But it was hell enough to watch her thin fingers touch the collar and glide down to the first button. By holding the cloth there, all Pansy could see were flashes of stomach as the cloth moved. "Wait!"

"What now?" Dominique looked a little exasperated with her.

"Do you…always have to start from the top?"

"Beg pardon?"

"You know, buttoning from the top down. Why not start from the bottom of the shirt and go up?"

"I skip buttons that way."

"No, you don't. You just—"

Dominique smirked impishly and raised one eyebrow. She knelt on one knee back on the bed and crawled closer to Pansy. "You just want to see as much of me for as long as possible." She teased her lover with her breath before going and kissing her. One of Pansy's hands slid up her thigh and thumbed the side of her underwear, but the touch was so feathery light and ticklish that Dominique did finally giggle. After, she laughed at the disgruntled look on Pansy's face. "Oh, all right, already. I'll comply."

Though she was sad to see Dominique back away off the bed again, Pansy didn't let her hair fall in her eyes again as Dominique presented her shirt and moved her hands near her groin, where the hem met. Her damned fingers were deft, though, and the buttons were fastened much too quickly for Pansy's liking. Even as Dominique drew her hands up near her breasts—ah, she caught a glimpse of the rosy buds she loved so much!—the buttons were hooked, and then Dominique began the search for her slacks.

Pansy sighed; she really hated getting up in the morning. However, the view as Dominique bent and searched for the remainder of her things—what a pleasant sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> XD Cute and fluffy—hilarious with Pansy Parkinson involved. This is a little similar to my drabble, "i_n_f_i_n_i_t_e morning," but the idea that inspired this was completely different. I mean, why do most people button from top down…? I liked this somewhat sweet side of Pansy, though; Dom always seems to bring out the best in her.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: *LOL* This 2011 ficlet still makes me smile. An impish Dom and a selfish Pansy—which is nothing new. ;P Godric, tho. They make such a cute pair. -w-


End file.
